


Keep Me Still

by RoboticSpaceCase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, heat care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase
Summary: Dipper is on the hunt for his favorite pillow.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 16
Kudos: 415





	Keep Me Still

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a short, Billdip ABO thing. Why? I dunno, just kind of felt like a fun thing to do to help keep my writing gears turning. I was going to make it smut but I just really didn't feel like the smut mood today lol sorry ^-^;
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

“Where is it?” Dipper muttered to himself, digging through the closet.

A pile of winter clothes, spare blankets, and lesser worn clothes littered the floor of the room, all of it showing the clear path of an omega on a mission. His favorite pillow, the one he had grown attached to on his first day moving in with his once strange alpha was nowhere to be seen and he  _ needed _ it for his heat.

Every part of his nest had been made perfectly, from the overly fluffy pillows near the top to the scrunched up blankets at the bottom. He had spent all day making it and when the final part came, the pillow, he had been completely shocked to see that it wasn’t normally where it was.

It almost seemed silly, to be going through the entire house to find a simple pillow, but to Dipper, it was more than that. He and Bill had been assigned to each other by the state, the sort of alpha and omega pairing that most people romanticized in movies and shows only to find out that, in real life, they hardly ever worked.

Luckily for him, though, this one had. Bill was a bit stiff at first, cold and unknowing how to care for an omega. But, as time went on, he opened up to Dipper and became one of the most caring, protective alphas anyone could have ever asked for. He was able to leave the house when he wanted, decorate things however he saw fit, and talk to whoever he wanted to.

Sure, those sounded like basic rights  _ anyone _ should have, but some alphas didn’t allow those sorts of things. Some alphas would be too jealous, too proud, and way too into themselves to treat their omegas like proper people and Dipper was just lucky to have ended up with one of the ones that wasn’t like the others.

Though, during the first few nights there, he had become attached to a pillow that he brought with him to help get through the jitters and coldness they had towards each other. And it had, somehow, gotten misplaced.

He washed the thing after every heat despite wanting to keep the scents on it, but he knew he had put it somewhere safe after the last time he had cleaned it. Of course, “safe” sometimes meant that he was never going to see it again. Not until he deep cleaned the house months later, anyway.

“Are you alright, dear?”

The sound of the alpha’s voice startled Dipper and he spun around quickly to face him with a pout.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he huffed.

Bill chuckled, bringing Dipper in for a hug. “Alright, no more sneaking up on you,” he snorted. “But you’re making the entire house smell like distress, so I know something’s wrong. Spill the beans, Pine Tree, or I’ll be forced to cuddle you in the nest.”

“The nest  _ isn’t ready, _ ” Dipper said quickly. “My pillow. You know the light blue one? I can’t find it and I-”

“You need it, I know,” Bill hushed. He kissed the top of Dipper’s head then picked the omega up bridal style. “I know right where it is, so I’ll go grab it for you after I put you in your nest to destress. What kind of alpha would people think I am if they came into the house smelling your distress like this?”

Dipper stuck his tongue out. “Yeah, yeah, I’m stinking up the place. But are you sure you  _ actually _ know where it is? Like, you really, really know? Because I can’t remember for the life of me.”

The alpha hummed as he started to carry Dipper off to the nest. “I remember right where it is so don’t worry anymore, alright?”

“Fine,” he huffed.

He was placed in the nest gingerly before Bill hurried out of the room, the alpha knowing that Dipper wasn’t going to settle for long without the pillow and his presence. Though Dipper trusted that Bill wasn’t lying to him so instead of worrying, he laid down and stretched out, trying to actually relax and keep his body from producing any more of the stress scent.

It didn’t seem to take long before the alpha was rushing back into the room, Dipper’s favorite pillow under his arm.

“Where was it?” he asked as Bill crawled into the nest with him.

“Out in the car. Remember how we went to Mabel’s so you could have her sew something of yours? Well, you knew we’d end up staying there all day so you took the pillow with. It was just out in the car.” The blond plopped the pillow down on Dipper’s face, moving it just enough to see the brunet’s lips. “I think I’m owed a kiss for running out  _ all the way _ to the car. Those ten extra steps really cut into our cuddle time so the compensation is only fair.”

Dipper snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling the alpha in for the kind of kiss one would give their lover for doing such a chore. Soft and slow with a hint of passion to leave the other wanting more, both of their lips tingling slightly from the buzz of it.

“What would I ever do without you?” he teased as he pulled back from Bill.

“I dunno. I hope you don’t have to ever actually answer that question.” The alpha pulled Dipper tightly against him, moving the once super important pillow to the side. “You know I’ll always be here for you, right?”

“Uh, of course.” Dipper raised a brow at the other. “Where’s this coming from? I’m not leaving you and you’d  _ better _ not think of leaving me.”

Bill chuckled, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. “No, of course not. I just like to make sure you always know that. There might be times when we drift apart and days we might not get along very well, but I’ll always be here for you, Dipper.”

Being reassured so warmly just before his heat had Dipper purring loudly, his arms wrapping around the alpha in a tight hug. “I know. And I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, too. We’re in this for the long haul and I don’t plan on either of us going anywhere. You make me happy and I would never give that up.”

“You make me happy too. I didn’t think an omega would, but look at you, making me all cheesy and junk.” Bill tutted at himself. “Big strong alpha like myself going all soft for a cute omega? What would my friends think of me falling into these old-fashioned habits?”

“Your friends are invited to eat a dick,” Dipper laughed. He let out a slow sigh, pulling the blanket up over them. The world offered them nothing but silence and, for that, Dipper was thankful. Cuddling with Bill before a heat always made the whole process so much smoother and he was so very ready to have a nap before his restless heat. “Alright, you, enough talking about all this cheesy stuff. Cuddle me while my heat starts to kick my ass then take care of me while I cry about it.”

The alpha nodded, tangling his hands into Dipper’s soft, curly hair before kissing his forehead, right on his birthmark. “That sounds like the best plan ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! <3


End file.
